


【杰西蛇】Summer Madness

by yuanzezeye



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※恋人同居设定※无脑日常，无逻辑※想写甜甜的！※特别鸣谢根总根老师为我写Jesse提供了友情指导呜呜呜呜爱她※最近夏疯上头，单纯取名废，标题无特殊意义





	【杰西蛇】Summer Madness

"Jesse…"  
暧昧的喘息充斥着房间，被子早在不知不觉中掉到了地上，些许日光透过窗帘的缝隙为室内增添了亮度。Jesse双臂撑在脑后看着身上的人因快感的席卷而失神，短暂的停止了动作，才像是刚记起来似的扶住了他柔韧的腰肢，配合着腰部的挺动猛的向下一按，像被楔子钉进身体似得，温暖到近乎滚烫的性器狠狠地摩擦过他的内壁，Cobra发出了泣音般的喘息，修剪的圆润的指甲嵌入了Jesse锻炼的肌肉饱满的臂膀，留下深浅不一的红痕。"嘶…Jesse你这个…"未说完的脏话被Jesse起身的动作打断，吞了回去。以拥抱的姿势，Jesse舔吻着Cobra分明的锁骨，在他的体内射了出来。

去浴室清理完之后，潮湿闷热的浴室即使开了窗也让人不适，Cobra拿起毛巾随便呼噜了一把就想赶紧出去，却被Jesse抓住后颈按着吹干了头发，"明明一会就干了。" Cobra抓了抓过于柔软贴在额前的发丝，不满地抗议着，然后敏锐地发现Jesse跟着他一起走了出来。"喂，你这个混蛋也给我吹好再出来啊！！"

Jesse出来的时候Cobra正在烟灰缸上按灭了烟头，叼着半个小蛋糕朝着他的方向看了过来。"就吃这个吗？"Jesse将蛋糕放到一边，用光洁的下巴蹭蹭他的小恋人，然后交换了个绵长却不带性意味的吻。清新的须后水融进了那带着薄荷的些许凉意和苦涩的烟味，甚至夹杂着点未被吞咽进的蛋糕的碎屑，在夏日炙热的，透过玻璃洒进来的阳光下，Cobra的金发发着光，或者说Cobra他就是光，一个直到现在接吻还会乖乖闭着眼的男人，但也挺可爱的？

"好了，你先去那边坐一会。"杰西端走了烟灰缸也顺便拿走了那个，被Cobra一直虎视眈眈觊觎着的小蛋糕。很顺手的拿过那个被直美硬塞过来的，粉红兮兮的，一直被Cobra闲置着的赠品围裙，在身后系上了系带。

"……"  
"……"

坐在摆上了丰盛早餐的桌前，两人的气氛却莫名的有些尴尬。Jesse先开了口，"怎么样，是不是比小蛋糕…""你可以先把衣服穿上吗？"不想承认这件事情的Cobra生硬的转移了话题。"油溅出来衣服会脏，还是…honey对我的身材太满意了，怕再看下去会…？我不介意的哦。" Jesse叉起一块松饼送入口中，对着Cobra露出了暧昧的笑，预料之中的收获了他甜心的精致侧脸。

难得不用出去打架的日子，也是时候可以出去逛逛了。Cobra提着大包小包的生活用品，拖沓着脚步，满脸不情愿地被Jesse拽进了男装区。Cobra其实觉得他的衣服都挺好的，耐脏，还不会选择困难。但Jesse第一次在他家留宿的那个早晨，对着衣柜露出的那个表情，他大概终身难忘吧。正臭着脸让Jesse在他身上比划着两件在他眼里完全一样的衣服的时候，Cobra突然看到了一个熟悉的身影从旁边店的衣架中走出，身边还跟着个没有见过的小姑娘。嚯，千晴这个臭小子什么时候交的女朋友？我怎么不知道。Cobra好像已经忘了自己和Jesse在一起的事情是瞒了许久，到Jesse真的快生气才告诉山王众的事情了。心里还在抱怨着，Cobra却下意识的拽住在时尚方面十分严谨，正在认真思考的Jesse躲进了一旁的试衣间。“嗯…？”“嘘！”Jesse挑了挑眉，如果没看错的话，刚刚那个是山王的那个小朋友吧，但他还是装作一无所知的样子，看着Cobra故意显出很喜欢的样子，往身上套着那件衣服。“我觉得可能贴身穿会比较好哦。”Jesse没有克制音量，靠在墙上看着Cobra瞪了他一眼后脱掉了衣服，在他第二次研究衣服上的系带时，Jesse把他压到了墙角。

狭小空间的空气是混浊的，充斥着仓库和劣质皮革的味道，Jesse堵住了他的嘴，在感受到唇上一痛时退开，没有去擦拭，只是舔舔渗出的血渍，露出了饶有兴致的笑，“Cobra，你的后辈在外面吧，不想让他看见？”也许是巧合，外面传来了女声，“千晴君，这件怎么样？”明明刚才只要大方介绍，就不会有现在这种进退两难的情况，Cobra作茧自缚了，偏过头去想要回避这个话题，Jesse凑上前含住他的耳垂舔舐着，他推拒的手不由自主地失去了力道，被Jesse控制住了，“你想被听到吗？”颤抖着射在Jesse手上后，Cobra腿软的无法支撑，顺着墙坐到了地上大口呼吸着。Jesse确认外面没有其他的声音后单膝跪到他的面前，擦拭着手上液体，凑过去亲吻Cobra泛着潮红的脸，“我希望有一天我的甜心以后可以放心的，在他们面前介绍我，嗯？”两人的吐出的气息交缠着，Cobra其实从这场性事最初的时候就有开始反省，但又有点莫名的别扭，咬着唇，从唇缝中溢出一个轻轻的，表示肯定的词后就立马把面前的Jesse推开，手上一个用力，撑地站了起来。

“走了。”


End file.
